


Forever Love

by Sevensmommy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: A Danny and Lindsay 30 drabbles series so I might get use to writing them





	1. Mirrors

Danny can’t believe he has to do this. He has to let go of his wife and love of his life Lindsay today. She wasn’t supposed to go before him he had always told her that he would be the first to go. What with his eating habits and his lack of running out into dangers at a moment’s notices but after 45 years of marriage and 2 grown up kids she had to go from cancer. Lung cancer to be exact from all the smoke they get to breath in day in and day out from the job. So here he was looking in the mirror watching their life together and knowing he would never be the same again.


	2. Dismiss

This one is taking place back with the Taxi cab killer I forgot what season lol

The day Danny just dismissed her feels was one of the hardest day right next to figuring out Danny was cheating on her. Lindsay knew she had to move on or it would crush her even more than she was. So she did try she really did but than the taxi case happen and Danny realized what he was doing and called her and told he was sorry and missed and she realized she never stopped loving him.


	3. Engage

Danny and Lindsay’s family still to this day give them a hard time about not letting them throw a huge engagement party. They say they want one but Danny and Lindsay say they love how they did it but will still let them throw one but only if Danny can get her a real ring. They knew that wasn’t happening anytime soon but the families love the gester all the same.


	4. Believe

She has always believed in him when no one else did. He loved it but he sometimes wonder what she sees that no one else does. He would be the first to tell you she is too good for him but she would always say no she isn’t they were just perfect for each other.


End file.
